Talk to Daddy
by Pecandy
Summary: Dave has a daddy kink and Bro loves indulging him (tw incest, daddy stuff, spanking)


"You like that?"

"Mnn, shut u— _oh_, don't stop."

"There?"

"Fuck yes oh my god daddy yes—"

"Daddy?"

"Shut up just go with-_ why did you stop_?"

"Maybe because—"

"_Fucking move."_

"Ho-kay then. C'mon, make daddy proud."

"_Ff_—"

* * *

"So…" Bro started, after they were spent and limp and done sucking each others' faces sweet and slow with afterglow. Dave grabbed for the blanket and shrouded it over his head.

"Shut the fuck up. Not in the mood for your bullshit."

"Think I didn't notice how you shot off like a fucking rocket right after-"

"Is this really happening right now? Really?" The blanket-lump curled up towards the bed.

"I can do it again, if you tell me what you w-"

"Shut up."

"I'm offering to-"

"I'm telling you to shut up."

"Fine, no more daddy for you."

"…ughhh. Do you want explicit details? Is that it? Is this some sick punishment for acting on some weird pent-up taboo bullshit who-knows-what-"

"You're rambling."

"No shit."

"Wanna do it again?"

A little nodding movement. He was so embarrassed, it was kind of adorable. But totally unnecessary.

"You _are_ aware that I make puppet kink porn for a living, right?"

"It's different."

"Not really."

"Okay, moving on." Dave sat up, too quickly, and crumpled back down with a groan. "I'm sleeping here tonight."

"What, did daddy fuck you so good you can't get up, Davey?" Bro said, turning out the light. He saw him shudder just as the room went dark, felt his flushed skin when he climbed in next to him. Dave mumbled something into the sheets. "What's that, baby? Speak up."

"Stop, I'm fucking exhausted, I can't."

"Then go to sleep." Bro kissed the back of his neck softly and turned over, and both of them were asleep in minutes.

* * *

Bro waited a few weeks before bringing it up again, besides a few "call me daddy"s or "davey"s here and there. Gently, slowly, and after weeks of ridiculous amounts of reassurance and soul-baring, he figured out- roughly- what kind of shit Dave wanted.

He found what he needed for a few bucks at the dollar store, easy. Now, he just had to wait until Dave came home. And Jesus H. Fucking Christ, was he looking forward to it.

* * *

Dave opened the door and kicked off his shoes, grumbling out a little "hey" before slinging off his backpack and heading to the fridge.

"Dave, come here."

"What." Bro heard shuffling coming from the fridge, the hiss of a pop tab, and a hasty series of swallows as he downed the can.

"Listen to Daddy."

Aaand the glugging stopped in its tracks. Perfect.

"Now?"

"Unless you have something better to do."

Dave calmly walked into the living room a few seconds later, as unreadable as ever.

"You gonna do something weird?"

"Shut up, just go with it," he mocked back. Oooh, look at that teeny little blush, how cute. "Why don't you come sit on my lap?" Without a word, Dave closed the space between them and straddled him, wrapping his arms around Bro's neck. "Not like that. Like a good little boy." Dave's throat made a funny sound as he stood back up. He cleared his throat, but his voice was strained.

"What?"

"Like Santa."

"Oh, holy shit." His face almost flamed as he sat back down, his legs hanging off the side of Bro's thighs and one arm hooked over his back. He absolutely refused to meet Bro's eyes.

"Say my name for safety." He nodded. "Say it now."

"Dirk." His voice was small and weak.

"Good boy." Dave's breath halted for a second. "You like it when I call you my good little boy?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, what?"

"…Daddy." His voice cracked. Bro laid a hand on his shoulder, rubbing softly.

"Why don't you take off your glasses for Daddy? Let me see your pretty eyes."

He was still uncertain as he took them off, looking down and up and away and everywhere but Bro's face. That was fine; he'd take care of that. "Davey, look." He looked at the side of his face and Bro cupped his cheek, bringing it up. "Look at me." He did. "You have such nice eyes, Davey. Why do you hide them around Daddy?" He shivered. "Tell me, are you hiding anything else? Anything… dirty?"

Dave moaned and bit his lip, his eyes narrowing and his face twisting up in pleasure- _just from a few words, holy fuck_. "Oooh, _fuck—_" he clamped his hands over his mouth.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry, Daddy-"

"Where did you hear that word?"

He smirked. "My brother says it when someone touches his wiener."

_Little shit._ "It's a bad word. You knew that, didn't you." He nodded, his smile starting to fade to something lustier. "Lay down on my lap."

His eyes widened. "Da—"

"Now, David."

"O-oh." He got up and did so, laying his stomach across Bro's thighs. Bro grabbed him and scooted him up a few inches, relishing his helpless little whimpers. He grabbed the waistband of his pants and boxers at once and pulled them down, and Dave was moaning and rutting against him already. Maybe this would be enough. Maybe, pschh. Definitely. He'd save the Dum-Dums and the baseball cap for next time.

"Do you know what _fuck _means, Davey?" He started rubbing his palm over his ass like he was tenderizing a steak- not fatherly whatsoever, whoops, but Dave seemed to like it. He raised his hand and brought it down with a loud _smack_, and Dave cried out and rutted against him hard. "Do you?" He spanked him again, the other cheek, and Dave gasped.

"Mmm—nnn- mm? I? Nnn- y-?" How cute. Way too gone to play along, but still trying, what a trooper. Bro slapped him again, and Dave let out a cry that trailed into a high moan.

"You answer me when I ask you a question, David. That got you five more." Dave whimpered, and Bro brought his hand down again. "Do you know?"

Dave made another jumble of vowels and consonants, some incomprehensible mishmash along the lines of "mmmaffffshhhun" as he rutted against Bro's leg like a dog, and Bro was so glad he'd worn his silkiest basketball shorts.

"David Patrick Strider, you answer me right this minute. Don't make me bring out the belt." He gasped sharply and rutted again, and Bro grabbed his hips and held them still. Probably wanted it. "David."

"Y—yes."

"Do you know what it means?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"What does it mean?" He started rubbing his hot pink skin again, making Dave gasp out.

"Sex. Ooooh god, it's sex, Daddy, please fuck me, please-"

Bro sighed. "I told you not to use that word."

"Nnnn, plea-" he broke off into a scream as Bro started spanking him again, this time not stopping or pausing between slaps, and let go of his hip. God, Bro had so much dirty, demeaning shit running through his head, shit he knew Dave would love, but not shit a Daddy would say. Fuck. Still, he couldn't just keep biting his lip, the thing was gonna fucking come off if he kept it up much longer. He just had to spin it the right way. Dave always said he could never shut up, and he always knew he was right. "Davey, what's that on my thigh?" He slapped him again.

"Annh?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were enjoying this." _Slap_, moan, writhe. "What little boy _likes_ it when his Daddy spanks him? What kind of sick-" _slap _"slutty-" loud moan, _smack_ "little whore-" he meant to go on, bringing his hand down especially hard just one last time before going back to normal, but Dave froze up under him and started making some of the loudest, most pathetic sounds Bro'd ever heard out of him. He brought his hand down gently and rubbed at his back, cooing him through it-"Good boy. There's a good boy. You're so good, Davey."- until he finally fell limply down, shaking, over his legs.

Bro stopped talking, giving him a moment of a few light touches to calm him down. Then Dave looked up at him, turning his head back. Goddamn, his eyes were so red you could barely tell where his irises ended, and puffy and wet. "Shit, Dave, are you oka-"

"Good." His voice came out like a croak. "I mean, it was. Good."

Bro relaxed and ran his fingers through Dave's hair. "Jesus, scared the shit outta me."

"Spanked the spunk outta me."

"And then some."

"Fuck." He fell over again, his elbows giving out. "Shit. Boner. You have a boner."

"Don't worry about it, you seem… drained."

"…thanks."

"Wanna watch?"

"Fuck yes." He got up, wincing when his ass moved.

"Lay down on your tummy, put your head on my lap. Daddy'll take care of his boy, don't worry."

He shuddered. "Holy fuck."

"God, it's so hot how much you like that," Bro said, palming his shorts. The thighs were covered in jizz , whatever. He slid them off, revealing his cock, hot and heavy, as Dave positioned himself at his side, a pillow under his neck, digging his chin into Bro's thigh and staring at him.

"Daddy, where's your underpants?" he asked as Bro started pumping himself. His voice was just barely higher than usual, and not a little hoarse from all the hollering he'd been doing.

"Didn't wear any today."

"Oh. Why not?" He reached out and touched the tip, like he was curious.

"_Fuck,_ I-"

"That's a bad word."

"It's an adult word. I can say it."

Dave shook his head. "No, it's bad." He scooted closer, and Bro could feel his soft breath against his cockhead. "Can I lick it?"

"Fuck yes you can lick it."

Dave glared at him. "Why don't you get spanked for saying it?"

"Because I'm an adult. Don't you wanna lick it?"

"Only if you stop saying bad words."

He seemed torn between arguing and giving it up, and thankfully he just leaned forward and wrapped the soft insides of his lip over Bro's head, pressing the pointed tip of his tongue into the slit gently. Bro groaned and wound his fingers through his soft white hair.

"Ooooh, f—sh- golly, that feels good, Davey." Dave hummed _fuck fuck_ over him and started taking down more, down as far as his throat could take and swallowing _fUCK_ and Bro bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. His voice came out pathetically gravelly and desperate.

"That—that's great, Davey. F- mmn. Don't stop, baby."

Of course, he pulled off then, drool spilling from the side of his mouth. Bro didn't whimper. He did not. "Why not?"

"Dave." He thought he sounded plenty commanding, but Dave just smirked. They both knew who was in control now. "I'll tell you later. I'll do something really nice if you do."

"Oooh, what?"

Bro groaned. "I'll tell you after. Suck my fucking dick, Dave."

* * *

"So were you just talking out of your ass, or do you really have something 'really nice' planned?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"For the sake of time, I'll just go with no. So what is it?"

"For the sake of time, I'll just tell you. Sticking a lollipop in your ass and eating it out."

"Jesus Christ, Bro."

"You like that?"

"Uh."

"Yeah, you do."

"Who the fuck wouldn't."

"Gee, I dunno, who wouldn't want a—"

"Shut the fuck up."


End file.
